


Goodbye For now

by Valentine96



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emison - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Goodbyes, Hiding, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Missing Scene, One Shot, Presumed Dead, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Short one shot of Alisons feelings and how she would of felt as she watches Emily during the barn dance scene in season 4 episode 11 of pretty little liars.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye For now

**Author's Note:**

> There isnt enough emison on here!
> 
> This is my first PLL fic and its just a short one shot so I can get a feel of how i will write longer stories etc. I love Emison and i am rewatching PLL which give me the idea to try write some of my own stories. 
> 
> If yous like this i promise alot more :) 
> 
> I dont own any of the shows characters etc.

Alison POV

I shouldnt be here! It’s still not safe.. but i still can’t stop myself.. Stop myself from following Emily... Watching Emily. So many times I've just wanted to walk out from the shadows and show Emily im still alive! Show everyone im still alive!   
But I cant.. its still too dangerous. For me and for my family and friends. A has ruined my life and I can see A is ruining my friends lives too.

I wish i could go back to before all this started. I would change so many things and tell my friends my true feelings and opinions, instead of putting on an act to look strong. I was such a bitch before and i didnt deserve their friendship but yet they all stuck by me anyway. Thats something ill never be able to repay. I would love to try but i cant when im supposed to be dead!

From watching my friends for over a year now, If they knew I was alive, i would know exactly what to say to each and every one of them.

Hanna, you are your own person and your weight doesn’t make you who you are. I admire how caring you are to your friends.

Spencer, we have had our ups and downs but you are still the smartest person I know. Dont let anyone bring you down because of that, they are just jealous. 

Aria, the smallest but toughest one of us all. You arent scared to show someone your loyalty to your friends, i respect that. 

And Emily.. sweet sweet Emily. Oh, words cant describe how I feel about you. I know i love you, I always have. If only I told you that back then, things could of been so different.

So here I am at the barn dance. I only came because I heard my friends were going. Yes i love seeing them but the only reason im risking it all is because of Emily. I cant stay away from her anymore. Plus ive been careful so far through all the other times ive seen Emily. Each time it gets harder to refrain myself from running out towards her. 

Lately Emily is constantly with Paige and I cant bear to watch them together anymore so im super happy when i see Emily and the rest of the gang enter without paige. 

Emily looks amazing, as she always has done. Each time i see her she is more stronger than before. Im currently on the upstairs floor in the corner looking down to the floor where most of the other people are. Theres some crowds up where i am at so i wont be notcied. Ive my coat and hood up. A mask on just incase. I push my hands forward against the wooden wall and peek though the gaps to see Emily. 

She looks doubtful tonight, i can only imagine her and Paige must of had some kind of fight. I cant help the little smile that forms on my face as i think of that thought..

Time passes and I watch as Emily and her friends dance around, enjoying the party. It gets to a point where Emily looks like she is about to leave.. until.. 

Lady A's Dancin away with my heart starts to play and I see Paige walk towards Emily. I cant hear what they are saying as the music and people are to loud. I do see though Emily and Paige smile at each other and it just breaks my heart. I know they are happy together, they really do look so happy. I just wish that was me. If only Emily knew I was alive, would she still fall for Paige? 

The words of the song start to play and Paige takes Emily’s hand and they slow dance to the song. Its ironic cause the words are accurate to how I feel about Emily. Its as if someone has played the soundtrack for my feelings. My song to Emily.   
I dont want to look but I cant stop myself. My hands grip tighter on the wooden wall as i continue to watch and listen to the relatable lyrics. Hands beginning to shake, tears beginning to form..

“I havent seen you in ages..   
Sometimes I find myself, wondering where you are  
For me youll always be 18, and beautiful   
And dancin, away with my heart" 

I cant stop the tears from streaming down my face. Im alive Emily! Im up here Emily! God I miss her so much, its unbearable!! Shes clearly moved on, forgot about me! I dont blame her, i was awful to her when I played with her feelings. If only she knew them kisses werent for practice. 

I took too much for granted when i was “alive”, i know that now but Im too late. I know im too late when Emily and Paige kiss each other. That i see the look of happiness and love in Emilys face. 

She used to look at me like that.. 

She used to smile at me like that.. 

She used to kiss me like that.. 

And lastly.. she used to love me like that.. 

I wipe my tears as I turn away and walk out the barn.

Goodbye for now Emily.


End file.
